looneytunesshowfandomcom-20200222-history
Working Duck
Working Duck is the 20th episode of The Looney Tunes Show. Plot At a local bank, three robbers blow up one of the entrances and steal millions of dollars in cash, and Daffy, the security guard, does nothing to stop them. The next day, Bugs drinks coffee and, while watching the news, finds out that the bank has been robbed and that Daffy has lost his job for not doing anything about it. After Bugs shuts off the television, Daffy enters the house and claims that his firing was unjust and goes on a rant, claiming he is not a robot and that sleeping on the job is not wrong. He then sees that he can do whatever he pleases now that he is unemployed, but Bugs tells Daffy to find another job, noting that Daffy must pull his own weight and not let Bugs to do everything. After slacking off for months, he shows Bugs his resume, which shows that Daffy has no education, skills, and does not even show his working experiences. Bugs deems the resume unacceptable, then kicks Daffy, thinking he has been enabling the duck for long enough. Daffy leaves the house with his head held high, only to beg Bugs for shelter after only a few hours. The next day, Bugs finds Daffy literally pulling his own weight; he is struggling to lift a two-pound weight. Bugs snatches the weights and announces that he found Daffy a job at Enormocorp, which involves him merely pushing a muffin cart around but requires no skills or education of any kind. Later at Enormocorp, Daffy pushes a muffin cart down a hallway while asking office workers if they would like a muffin, but no one accepts. He notices that Foghorn, leader of Enormocorp, is holding a meeting, where he talks about his vow to keep Enormocorp a world leader in industry. Daffy then does an impersonation of Foghorn, drawing the attention of the office workers and Foghorn, leading an angry Foghorn to call Daffy over. Daffy, bringing his muffin cart with him, goes to Foghorn, and the muffins draw Foghorn's attention. An impatient Daffy angrily tells Foghorn to pick one, but Foghorn is actually pleased with Daffy's remark, claiming that he tells Foghorn what he needs to hear, not what he wants to hear. Foghorn asks Daffy to tell him more, so Daffy tells him to lay off the muffins, thinking he is overweight. Much to everyone else's surprise, Foghorn is once again pleased with the remark, and he and Daffy share a laugh. Daffy and Foghorn walk down a hallway while talking amongst each other. After Daffy makes a decision for Foghorn about what to do with a slacking employee, Foghorn allows Daffy to make decisions for the both of them from now on. While away from work, Daffy makes various decisions, such as which girl is right for Foghorn and which animal to adopt. Afterward, Foghorn puts Daffy in charge of Enormocorp, telling him to "always trust a muffin man", and while Daffy is in charge, he flaunts his authority, then relaxes while listening to music. Bugs visits Enormocorp and finds out that Daffy is the CEO of Enormocorp, then enters Daffy's office, where he notes to Daffy that he is not fit to run Enormocorp. Daffy insists that he no longer needs Daffy's help, but he is then confused when asked about what they should do due to the market turning. Daffy sees Foghorn, but Foghorn leaves without helping Daffy, telling him to "always trust a muffin man" while Bugs sits around, thinking that Daffy has it under control. Daffy then finds Pete, who he thinks is the muffin man and asks what he should do, and Pete blindly goes with one option. The true muffin man shows up and states to Daffy that he would've gone with a different option, much to Daffy's surprise and dismay. Thanks to Daffy's poor planning and half-brained decision making, Enormocorp has gone bankrupt, and Pete's decision is referred to as the worst business move in the history of business. It means that hundreds of thousands of people have lost their jobs, and it could lead to an economic collapse. Bugs notes that if he knew this would happen, he would have continued enabling Daffy while Daffy claims that he should not have to pull his own weight, because whenever he does he pulls a lot of stuff down with him. Daffy then trips over a weight and tells Bugs to call Dr. Weisberg, but Bugs merely lounges on the sofa while doing nothing to help Daffy. Cast *Porky Pig appeared in Merrie Melodies, but he has no lines. Quotes * (Bugs reads Daffy resume through his computer.) Bugs: Daffy Sheldon Duck. Education: None. References: None. Skills: None. Work Experience: Let's not go there. Are you complete nitwit? Daffy: No, I'm a dunderhead. At least according to the Internet IQ Test. (The IQ test result on his computer reads the text "You're a dunderhead.") Bugs: Daffy, for the past 3 months, I been pulling you a weight because I thought you're looking for a job. Daffy: Why do I look for a job when you pull my weight? Bugs: So what you're saying is; I'm enabling you. Daffy: You're not enabling me. You're simply shielding me from the consequences of my own self-destructive behaviour. Bugs: I think you're right. And I'm not gonna do it anymore. Bugs: Daffy, for your own good. I'm kicking you out. Daffy: What?! (Bugs pushes him out of the house) Well, guess what? You can't kick me out because I am leaving. Bugs: Good. Daffy: Great. I'm going to get my stuff. Bugs: Okay. *'Daffy:' I packed my suitcase and I'm going. Bugs: That's my suitcase. Daffy: Well, I just take my stuff. Bugs: That's my stuff. Daffy: I don't need your stuff. I don't need you. I can make it on my own just fine. So I'm going. I'll see you around. I am going, right now. I'm gone. G-O-N. Gone. * Daffy: Pfft. I don't need a friend telling me to pull my weight. I don't need a job. I don't even need that jive. I'm Daffy Duck. You hear that, world? (He walks back to Bugs' house.) I can take care of myself. (He knocks on the door as Bugs open the door.) Please take care of me! (starts sobbing) *'Foghorn:' When I say... When I took over Enormocorp 10 years ago, I vowed... I say, I vowed to make Enormocorp a world leading industry. Daffy: (Imitating Foghorn Leghorn) I say, I say. I'm a big fat rooster and I run the company. Look at me with my big, fat finger around like I'm the boss of you. I run the fifth... Foghorn: What? I say, what is going on here? Daffy: (Continues imitating) I say, I say. (Continues laughing, then stops) Foghorn: Get in here. (Daffy points to himself) Yes, you. *'Daffy': (to Foghorn) Just go with your gut! You've got a big enough one. *'Bugs': (after turning off the TV) ''Ugh. If I knew all that was going to happen, I would have kept enabling you. *'Daffy': At least I learned a big lesson. '''Bugs': What's that? Daffy: When I pull my own weight, I pull a lot of stuff down with it. *'Daffy': (after tripping) Call Dr. Weisberg! Trivia *Daffy was sleeping on the job when bank robbers were about to rob the bank. When Daffy was shocked to hear the noise of the explosion caused by the bombs placed by the bank robbers, it only reminded him to turn on his sound machine. Then he went back to sleeping on the job. *The sounds Daffy played on his sound machine are a combination of seagull vocalizations and ocean waves. *When Bugs watched the news about Daffy being fired on TV, he was not using his living room TV but one in his kitchen. It's the second episode that included a TV in Bugs' kitchen. The first was "Off Duty Cop". *Because of how it ends, this episode might be set some time before The Foghorn Leghorn Story. This is strengthened when Carol says that Daffy was the one that destroyed the company unless she is implying Daffy destroyed another company of Foghorn's. *Enormicorp was destroyed due to Daffy making the final decision to "Proceed as Planned" after Pete Puma decided that. Daffy thought Pete was the muffin man that was hired after Daffy became CEO. Pete, like Daffy isn't smart and it's possible that he is no more intelligent than Daffy. Gallery Working Duck.png Working Duck (2).png Working Duck (3).png Working Duck (4).png Working Duck (5).png Working Duck (6).png Working Duck (7).png Working Duck (8).png Working Duck (9).png Working Duck (10).png Working Duck (11).png Working Duck (12).png Working Duck (13).png Working Duck (14).png Working Duck (15).png Working Duck (16).png Working Duck (17).png Working Duck (18).png Working Duck (19).png Working Duck (20).png Working Duck (21).png Working Duck (22).png Working Duck (23).png Working Duck (24).png Working Duck (25).png Working Duck (26).png Working Duck (27).png Working Duck (28).png Working Duck (29).png Working Duck (30).png Working Duck (31).png Working Duck (32).png Working Duck (33).png Working Duck (34).png Working Duck (35).png Working Duck (36).png Working Duck (37).png Working Duck (38).png Working Duck (39).png Working Duck (40).png Working Duck (42).png Working Duck (43).png Working Duck (44).png Working Duck (45).png Working Duck (46).png Working Duck (47).png Working Duck (48).png Working Duck (49).png Working Duck (50).png Working Duck (51).png Working Duck (52).png Working Duck (53).png Working Duck (54).png Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes animated by Rough Draft Korea